Chained down
by Star Splice
Summary: I feel trapped in my own mind, having no purpose but to serve him. Being raised in the darkness for so long had me craving for affection maybe I can finally trust someone else, But the world is filled with misleading people who would want nothing more than to watch others ybe I'll be lucky enough...
1. Chapter 1

The blood flooded though my fingers as I tried to stop the bleeding. Pain surged thought my stomach and chest ,I looked up weakly at the pair of green eyes watching with a cold glare.

" You should have stayed in line, you know better than to disobey orders child. " The shadows shifted as I slowly looked up with pained eyes.

" Get up" He order harshly. I obeyed quickly then gasped when blood shot out from one of my many wounds I looked down then looked up with narrowed eyes and stood straight and let my hands fall to my sides. The green eyes nodded in approvingly, Then stepped out of the Shadows there stood Mephiles the Dark. He stranded tall and crossed his arms.

" Now, back to business." He walked past me not even glancing my way and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath and turned and shuffled after him . I narrowed my eyes in thought, why do I stay?...I know I could just run…But I feel as thou if I did I'd be kill…Okay I WOULD be killed, But I can't live under him forever. He trained me to be one of the best but I feel As thou I'm the worst. I shook my head. No. I won't run, I owe him my life...But I have to admit being here with him severing him is better then my real home. Being smacked around for disobeying I can understand, but for absolutely nothing is just unacceptable. I sighed and stumbled back to my room to change out of my blood coated clothes. I opened my door and silently closed it. I walked to my bed and closed my eyes as I peeled off my shirt and pants. I looked at my body in the mirror, and stared into my own eyes. Dark bruises, Gashes, small scratches, and scars covered my body. I covered one wound with a hand and frost slowly started to cover my wounds. I cringed, It didn't numb the pain. I shook my head and changed my undergarments. And changed into A black tang top with a Dark purple jean jacket with black skinny jeans and combat boots. I brushed out my quills and put them in a braid.

I guess now's a good time to tell you who I am. My names Cascade, I'm A white hedgehog with blue stripes and dark blue eyes. I also have Black angle wing tattoos on the back of my shoulders, and a small black star on my left cheek. How I ended up here in the first place is quite simple. At my old home things were quite hectic when I decided to run away. I left because I wasn't loved…well at least by my mother anyway, I don't know what I did to make her hate me so much apparently being born was enough, maybe it was because I was a splinting image of her, I had her coloring, eyes, and powers. The only thing I didn't have was her personality, I got that from my father.

Father.

That's a bit of a touchy subject for me. If I had to descried my father, my REAL father I would say he was loveable, tough, stubborn, determined. He was the kind of person that would act completely different around his Strangers and family. If he was around his family he was nothing but a big teddy bear. If he was around people he didn't quite know he would be defensive and cold.

But enough of that, I took a deep breath and turned back to my door and walked out to face Mephiles.

My name is Cascade T. Hedgehog and this is my tale….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran though the forest dodging trees, rocks, and hanging branches as I ran from A huge robot. The logo on the side said G.U.N, proudly standing out against its bad paint job. I smirked. Not for long it wouldn't. I slid to stop at a clearing and looked at the blue emerald glowing in my hand, I clenched it as the robot stopped and pointed its guns at me.

" Halt! Or I'll be forced to shoot! " The human said over the speaker. I flicked my ears.

Silly human it shall be you who will be shot. I slowly turned around and narrowed my eyes as my hands started to glow a dark blue. The torrents on the robots shoulders started to turn as warning. The human started to talk again But, before he even got a word out I was gone.

The robot looked around searching for me, guns at the ready. From a tree above I slowly walked across a branch that was over the robots torrents. I quickly jumped down and shot a Ice spear at the two guns, Freezing them before they had a chance to shoot. I quickly rolled out of the way of a cannon shot and fired more Ice spears at it. It responded by blocking them.

I ran at it full force and slid under it and froze its legs to the ground and sent it flying forward with a blast of blue energy and nail it with a homing attack. Making the back panel sparked and cached fire.

The pilot of the robot quickly jumped out before it was enveloped in flames. I snapped my head over and gave a sick smile and crept towards the young pilot. Who in return shook with fear. He scooted back until his back hit a tree, he looked up fearfully. But it was to late I was already it front of him. I drew back my hand and trust It forward .My hand went straight though his chest and clenched his heart, I yanked back ripping his heart out and laugh as blood splattered all over my clothes and face. I watched his life flood from his eyes and grinned. I bent down and whispered to him.

" This is my fathers emerald. Rest in piece. " I sat up and looked around before disappearing In a burst of snowflakes.

I reappeared in front of Mephiles personal room and knocked.

" Come in." Was the gruff reply. I grunted as I opened the heavy door, I walked in with my head lowered and closed the door behind me. Mephiles looked up from his studies of numerous papers and books.

" Were you successful?" He asked. I quickly nodded and pulled out the emerald from my pocket. He nodded approvingly. He stood up from his chair and slowly walked up to me and took the emerald.

" Good job Cascade, now get yourself cleaned up." He said as he ran a hand over my head and patted my cheek before turning around and going back to his desk.

" Your dismissed." I turned around and briskly walk out with a tiny smile. I walked along the endless halls humming to my self. I don't really have much to do in my spare time, Maybe I'll go for a walk in the city. I nodded to myself and disappeared and reappeared at the outskirts of Station Square. I sigh and started walking.

I walked for awhile deep in thought before I crashed into someone, He must have been running pretty fast because We both fell to the ground with heavy thuds we both sat there and groaned for a moment before getting up at the same time…and that ended with us bonking heads and falling back down.

" F*ck, Okay I'll get up then you. Alright?!" I growled and got up.

The person that ran into me got up and dusted himself off.

" Heh, Sorry about that!...Oh I'm Sonic by the way!" The hedgehog held out his hand and smiled. I dusted myself off and looked up at him, My eyes scanning his body. Green eyes, blue, swiped back quills, tan stomach, and red and white running shoes. I slowly looked down at his hand and narrowed my eyes before slowly shaking it.

" Cascade." I said. He tilted his head in confusion.

" Pardon?" " Cascade, my names Cascade." I repeated as I let our hands drop. He smiled again.

" Alright. Well I have to go! Sorry again!" He snapped around and bolted off in a blue blur. I blinked and stared at the way he went, What a interesting character…


End file.
